


24-28

by Catkodil



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Catkodil's Pasta, Other, pasta monsters HC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catkodil/pseuds/Catkodil
Summary: -->(CATKODIL'S PASTA: a CP writer's twist on the CP/MH stories and characters, as well as some head cannons from the Pasta Monsters Comic.-------------------------------------------What happens when the delusions that were supposed to save you, weren't actually real?





	1. One

The dark smudges of gasoline were still on his clothes when he sat there, hands bound by two metal bracelets that shone underneath the light that hung above both of them.

The man across from hid sat behind a large intimidating desk; his eyes set on the young man who was being sent to prison; two years premature than the usual.

“Name” The man spoke, deep and intimidating but the resonating sound didn’t click in the boy’s mind.

There was a moment of silence, then it was broken.

“Toby” the words slipped the brunette's lips ever so slyly before breaking into a grin at the _idea_ of saying his last name.

Rogers.

Richard.

The poor, fucking disgrace of a father.

Toby had to hold in laughter, the fresh memories of his father's fear-stricken eyes, fresh with tears and terror as he tried, oh he TRIED to fight back. But it was no use and they both knew it. Despite his mind trailing, his attention snapped back to the man at the desk who was less than amused; irritated even.

“Age” He prompted.

“Seventeen” He replied simply, neck quickly snapping to his side as he shot the man another grin like the gunslinger he was.

“Date of birth”

“April twenty-eight, two thousand two” 

There was a moment, the sounds of keys clacking on the computer that was bolted into the desk, resting on his left; as well as hiding a good portion of the man’s face. His deep dark brown eyes held such tiredness behind him it caused Toby to yawn.

“Toby Erin Rogers, seventeen years old, born on April twenty-eight, two thousand two and convicted of first-degree murder, arson and…” He trailed off as if he couldn’t find something.

Or maybe it was because he was reading the reports that told his story of the years and years of abuse he tolerated until a few days ago when he finally…

“Ben… goddammit” The man cursed in such a low voice it made Toby’s spine shiver. His interest peaked; his wide hazel eyes carefully examining the man once again.

One thing caught Toby’s eye, the carefully trimmed sideburns the other kept; streaks of grey from age or stress shone in the iridescent lighting.

“Look, Toby. These are some pretty serious charges you’ve got. You’re not going to juvenile hall, you’re going to big boy jail.”

“Well, _ I’m a big boy _” Toby replied with a laugh, mocking the other; nearly tipping the chair over when he leaned back.

“Can you stop acting like an absolute lunatic, for just a _ second _?”

Toby pretended to think for a moment, but was interrupted by the buzzing of a nearby alarm; the warden at the desk almost instantly put his face into his hands before pulling down at his sunken skin as he returned to face Toby.

“You’re facing a fine of one hundred thousand, and up to sixty-three months in prison, minimum.” He stated simply, but Toby just shrugged.

“You’re a level twenty-four risk, you know that right?”

Toby just shrugged again. Clearly not caring, or putting up a front that he didn’t.

“Five years of prison time AND you’ll be sharing a cell with someone who has twenty years, however, he’s already done some of his time..”

“Is he cute though?” Toby questioned, pressing a finger to his cheek in a childish way before two men opened up the door and roughly picked him up.

All the while, the warden at his desk; waved goodbye with a relieved smile.

“Enjoy the D wing, Toby”


	2. Two

Toby groaned as the officers roughly shoved him into a room, too busy to spit onto the man’s hand in retaliation before receiving a swift shove into the wall-- then the door slammed shut. Locking itself behind those titanium barriers.

“Asshole!” The brunette hissed, only to be interrupted by quiet laughing. A melodious tone of plain amusement and slight interest right within earshot.

“Why are you laughing?” Toby questioned, jaw snapping at his cellmate who just shrugged and grinned as if he was holding back on explaining himself. 

“You’ve got a bit of blood going on there” The blonde replied, gesturing over to Toby’s bloody nose, the crimson liquid had started to drip again due to the impact. He then rubbed at it, getting the clots of flesh and dried blood onto his hand; then rubbed it onto his turtleneck.

Toby obviously didn’t care about cleanliness and neither did his cellmate who just went back to the small cup in his hands; drinking the water as if it had given him a bad look while it was alive. If that made any sense; Toby had no clue. All he could see was that his cellmate, the notorious scammer known as Ben, was an absolute cracked case of a child genius gone terribly wrong.

They were both sentenced to prison so young, this being the reason Toby felt somewhat comfortable.

Or maybe it was the fact the blonde was irresistibly attractive?

However, his thoughts were chased away by the smell of nicotine; the scent taking him back to a time.

_ He would lay his head on the TV, static causing his hair to curl and the rumbling of the stereo against his head that made his teeth clatter against each other. He tried so desperately to hear; his favorite Christmas special was the only thing that kept him happy through a time where there was no tree, no decorations. Just his father reading the paper in the same damn chair, wasting their money on drugs and other unnecessary purchases. _

_ But he couldn’t hear his show, there were too many whisperings his ears. _

_ All he wanted was to see the cute little claymation, stop motion film of a red-nosed reindeer that was so similar to himself. Hated by everyone around him, only to be accepted by one in his life. _

But Toby kept a straight face as if everything were still the same level of shit it always was and all it’s ever been in his life.

Just a monotone scream. A scream that nobody could hear.

Toby Rogers turned to look at his cellmate who was smoking a cigarette by the door; inhaling the stick of multiple cancers before blowing it out of the latch to make sure their room wouldn’t be thick with smoke.

  
  
  


How… _nice_ of him.

Toby turned his attention to the poor quality bunk beds; claiming the bottom as he sat down; undressing his turtleneck to create a small curtain for some privacy and shade.

As Toby made himself comfortable, The green-eyed male finished off his cigarette and smashed off the last bit against the titanium door with a quiet sigh.

“So, what are you in for?” He finally questioned, unaware of the poor closet case in front of him. And of the tragedy that led him to be there.


	3. Three

“It’s a long story” Toby replied simply, furrowing his eyebrows at the other who just countered his aggression with a shrug.

“Alright then, keep your secrets” He replied with a hushed laugh.

“Why do you want to know anyway?” Toby replied, with a bit more attitude than he meant to-- however, Ben didn’t seem to even care. That’s when Toby noticed the dullness behind Ben’s eyes.

  
  


_ His pale creased skin was so sunken in underneath his eyes--that they were hiding in the darkness of the shadows making them almost appear demon-like. He held a rate of exhaustion more than Toby ever had and a hidden growth of pure hatred, as if something he loved so dearly was taken from him. Something that was ripped out of his child-like body to be consumed in front of him and his anger did not wash away. It never will and behind those dull, broken eyes there was that strength, that uncontrollable power inside of his mind. _

  
  


That’s when Toby looked down, feeling a bit guilty at snapping at someone who clearly went through as much trauma as himself.

“My father was a druggie. And he used to beat my mom so I killed him” He explained simply, avoiding any depth in his horrors in an attempt to spare Ben any more trouble than he already had.

“Oh?” Ben hummed curiously, taking a moment to pull out another smoke from his pack, offering it over to toby who just shook his head, politely declining the present. He didn’t like to smoke.

“How’d you do it? Poison? Drowning?” Ben questioned, his attention now completely on the shirtless boy who sat on his bed, legs spread apart and forearms resting on his thighs, hanging downwards carelessly.

“I took the emergency hatchet… and buried it deep into his back, seven times before I beat his face into a _ fucking _ pulp” Toby replied, bearing his teeth into a scowl. 

Ben’s appearance didn’t budge; his restless eyes set on him before cracking a grin.

“Nice.”

His voice cracked like a hoarse stoner who needed another sip of mountain dew after finishing a fat blunt.

The silence grew again, consuming the cement walls like morning glories; entrapping its vines and curls to every edge and nook. Only to sprout it \s beautiful petals at the most delicate of times. And as Toby’s mind raced with the flashbacks of that night where the tiniest but the most pestering of his hallucinations took control over his temper. From a living doormat to a young man in cuffs; sitting across from another case of a ruined childhood.

“What about you?”

“Hm?” Ben hummed before registering what the other had asked. “Nothing big, just scammed a few millionaires and pedophiles to the thousands while living with my dad who tried to drown me several times, that or tried to hand me by his belt” He casually explained like a graffitied open book. Carelessly used and mostly ignored by any who were handed his story.

But Toby carefully lifted each page with a shaky hand as he prodded in forward.

“Your father tried to _ kill _ you?” Toby questioned, raising his eyebrows in surprise but only got a shrug in reply.

“Do the authorities even know?” and almost instantly the entire room went dark, the lights flickering above them before returning to a blinding bright, to a careful, sensitive dim.

“What would they do, kick me in the dick for it?” Ben laughed quietly, scowling a bit more before eyeing toby up and down; clearly in a bad spot with the men who held them captive.

“Fair e-enough! Why’d you scam so many people though?” He decided to ask, putting his hands up in an attempt to seem less hostile; thankfully, it worked.


	4. Four

Ben took a long moment, a heavy sigh escaping his lungs before finally responding, toby on the edge of his seat as he excitedly listened, enthralled in why somebody would commit such acts.

“Why does anybody do anything?” Ben instead said, causing a face of confusion on the other’s face.

“I.. uh- I dunno, why does anybody do anything?” Toby questioned, curious.

“A deep craving for change, for an escape of a boring ritual that is society” Ben went on,

“Some people love it, the stagnant way of life, no downs, no ups. Just a constant straight line of minimal joy and pain until they die, feeling nothing when they get buried next to some rich lady’s _ precious _poodle.”

“Uhhhh” Toby droned, unsure how to reply to the melodious thought that began to engrave into his mind.

“So, I gambled with credit card numbers and businesses, scamming so many on a regular basis that I seemed ultimately non-perishable. But here I am, stuck, to rot in this jail cell”

“You thought about this a lot, haven’t you?” Toby finally questioned, raising a finger in surprise.

“Try being alone for two months” He explained simply.

“Sounds like a summer vacation to me!” The brunette replied with a laugh.

Ben wasn’t angry towards Toby’s immature counter and instead just rolled his eyes,

remembering a time where he could just shrug everything off just like toby.

“Hold onto that way of thinking kid, after a while, it’ll begin to disappear” but his head went down to between his hands, the blonde dragging down his skin in a stressed motion of distress.

“Doesn’t everything?” Toby questioned, shooting a pair of finger guns at him in an existential moment that was quickly shut down by Ben rolling his eyes once again.

“Well, you aren’t wrong.” 

Ben’s casual sociopathic tendencies led him astray from societal standards to the point it landed him in this prison cell.

But Ben wasn’t the only one, with toby right there in front of him. It seemed they were more alike than they expected.

But their bonding moment was ruined by the scurrying under the floor, but ben already knew what to do. He went to the air vent, unscrewing one side with his thumb before watching as two beady black glossy eyes stared up at him. Chitting an unknown language before scurrying off.

“The fuck?” Toby questioned, ben just shrugged.

“EJ, some weird fuck around here has a pet raccoon he keeps hidden.”

“Does it have a name?”

“I don't know” ben replied with a slight shrug.

There was a moment of silence, but not complete silence. The mumblings and buzzing of opening and closing door echoed down the halls that the officers walked through, their hawk eyes running down everybody’s spines as they checked on each individual room.

“So who is EJ, should I avoid him? What’s the gist?”

There was that moment again, the male’s lungs filling with smoke on the first puff of a fresh cigarette before responding through a wave of silver smoke.

“Unless you worship some demonic god that he follows, I’d say stay out of his path. Or become his bitch, either way, you’d be protected.”

“So what if he’s in some cult, why’d he get sent to prison?”

“Well, he recently killed some dude”  
  


“Who?” Toby chirped.

“Is there a child or an owl because somebody’s asking _ too many damn questions _” Ben snapped, blowing smoke in Toby’s face who just cringed and fanned the grey smoke off him.

“Alright alright, fair enough.” Toby had to admit to himself that he was indeed getting carried away with Ben’s shortening patience.

Then there was the sudden announcement on the PA system;

_ “Code Grey. code grey on Ward D” _

And that’s when there was a slam against the room’s door, causing the two to jump in surprise but as soon as the person who had been slammed into the titanium entrance was beaten to the ground by his attacker, and it wasn’t until there was blood seeping underneath the door, seeping into the privacy of their room when Ben spoke.

"Welcome to prison, Toby"


	5. Five

_ The next couple of weeks was a dark, hazy blur, from broken voices and uncontrolled fists, Toby worked his way up. Beaten down but determined to  _ _ never  _ _ be the doormat he used to be. Rage and hatred in each hardy breath he took as he began to do his daily pushups by his bed; ben watching as he sharpened his homemade shiv against a nail filer. _

“You seem focused today, what's up?”

“Nothing,” Toby replied, lowering his body and holding it till his arms became inevitably limp.

Ben eyed the sweaty other as he regained himself back to his feet, breathing tiredly as he replenished himself with the nearby water bottle.

“Did somebody diss your mom?”

“My father” Toby spat on the ground, his voice like dried out, used up tobacco.

“But he’s dead”

“For now, and only because I'm making sure he  _ stays  _ dead”

“Cryptic. Yet humorous, you’re avoiding my question. What’s your motivation?”

Toby Rogers just cracked his neck recklessly, as if he was trying to snap it himself.

This caused Ben to drop the subject, he still hadn’t seen Toby mad and didn't wish to. His information on Toby was limited, he only knew what the other told him. Maybe it took info, to obtain such info.

“Did you hear about EJ?”

This perked Toby’s interest. His head tilted back over in Ben’s direction curiously, his mind was thirsty for prison gossip.

“That he’s a psychopathic killer who only cares about serving his dark lord?”

“Other than that” Ben enthused, raising his eyebrow at Toby who just shrugged.

“Do you really not care or is there something more emotionally devastating going on in your lie right now?”

“My mother is visiting” He replied bluntly before returning to do push-ups, his arms squared on the ground as he began to overwork his muscles in an attempt to clear his mind.

Oh,  _ shit _ . Ben went absolutely silent as if he was afraid of toby. As if the boy would strangle him against the wall for saying a single thing about the one family member he actually considered to be family. That was alive.

“EJ is out of solitary confinement, he's out and on the prowl again” Ben tried to say smoothly, but the hint of fear just shouldn’t leave his damn voice quivered and shook like toby’s unsteady hands.


	6. Six

“Good for him” Toby replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes carelessly.

Ben just shrugged and looked up at toby, examining his smooth but freckled covered skin. His toned muscular back and shoulders definitely made something in Ben stir, causing him to sharply look away, disgusted with himself.

He couldn’t be looking at Toby like some high school girl that accidentally walked on him undressing-

But thankfully, Toby didn’t even notice. His mind was too focused on getting in as many reps as possible before rinsing off his sweat with a rag and the sink, scrubbing at his skin intensely but quickly.

"So, what's your mom like?" Ben dared to ask, regretting the words the second they slipped out of his mouth like a blabbering parrot.

But instead of releasing wrath, Toby just looked down at his chest, taking a moment to gaze at his shoes before facing Ben solemnly.

"An angel. I just had to free her from my shit father in the most devilish way"

"Murder isn't that bad" Ben sympathized quietly.

"I beat his face in so much that only my mom knew it was  _ actually _ him at the autopsy" he replied hesitantly, laying back against the wall; dropping down to his bosom to hide his face in his skeleton-like hands. His knees pressed to his chest as he recoiled from reality.

  
  


Seeing Toby withdrawal like a child made his heart sink, his guilt overrunning his senses as he approached the other, sitting across from him on the cold cement floor.

"Just, her  _ face. _ Her fucking face when she walked in on me, killing the man who helped make me. She understood why, but she cried out as if I was fucking hurting  _ her. _ I was trying to save her! Us, I saved us! That man let my sister die and his consequence? He drank too much to drive again. That's what  _ he _ got for murder. But here I am, caged like an animal for self-defense."

Ben listened, letting the other speak. He understood, he hung his head down in solidarity. 

"My father wasn't any better. But I've done horrible things to good people who didn't deserve it. I belong here."

He paused.

"But you don't"

Those words rang in Toby's ears like a harmony he hadn't heard in years, reminiscing in a memory that was too blurry to recall.

"... For what it's worth. I don't think you're a bad guy. You just made some mistakes. We all fuck up"

"Difference is that I'm a  _ fuck up" _

Toby didn't like hearing that at all. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes squinted down at the shorter other who just looked away shamefully.

He stood for what he said, even if it put Toby's hope into the trash as if all his work to construct such a forgiving statement was absolutely worthless to him. 

" _ Some people are just bad, no matter how much you love them" _ Ben responded quietly before standing up and heading up onto the top bunk, curling up with the dangerously thin blanket.

  
  


Then there was a sudden pounding on the door.

"Rogers. You've got a visitor"

And with that, he left. Shuffling over as he stuffed his turtleneck back on. Embarrassed to be shirtless in front of his sweetheart of a mother. 


End file.
